


Один плюс один

by Omletto



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Free!
Genre: Bromance, Fallout Shelter Crossover, Gen, Postap-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соске и его долгий путь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один плюс один

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF-2016 за команду Free!  
> Бета - Изуэль.

— Если за пределами этих стен ещё кто-нибудь есть, он обязательно услышит нас! — уверенно произносит Рин, глядя прямо в глаза. 

Все они так говорят. Все, кто коротает часы в радиорубке. Заученные фразы вырываются из их ртов чётким речитативом, на пару мгновений замирают в воздухе и снова повторяются с той же тональностью. Здесь работают роботы. 

Соске повидал не одно убежище, повстречал не одного такого лентяя в растянутых — странно напоминающих пижамные — штанах. Они обычно по-хозяйски разваливаются в кресле и болтают без умолку в микрофон. Зевают, глотают кофе и продолжают болтать. Только Рин не такой.

Он нетерпеливо пританцовывает у стойки, наматывая провод наушников на палец, когда Соске заходит в рубку. Радостно обещает всем страждущим долгожданный приют и выходит поздороваться только в перерыв на чай. Он говорит своё имя в ответ на представление Соске, а затем добавляет своё «Если за пределами этих стен ещё кто-нибудь есть, он обязательно услышит нас!» — и смотрит уверенно и немного нагло. В его глазах горит нетерпение и непонятная ясная вера. Будто бы он действительно занят чем-то важным. Будто бы его голос, правда, спасает людей.

Когда Соске выгнали взашей из его первого убежища, его не позвал никто. Он был слишком молодым, слишком неопытным, и домом его стала Пустошь. Пустоши не нужны были его способности и стремления. Пустошь не требовала от него ничего — даже смерти. Пустоши было всё равно, а теперь всё равно стало Соске. 

Рин снова скрывается за перегородкой и раз за разом пытается прорваться через гнетущую информационную тишину. Соске даже не вслушивается в слова, неровный, взволнованный голос разносится эхом по черепной коробке. И чем дольше Соске находится рядом с Рином, тем больше его раздражает эта упёртая наивность. 

 

— Всем обитателям Пустоши: мы ждём вас! — Рин отвратительно бодр с утра. Он совсем не меняется, хотя они работают вместе уже пару недель. Соске с угнетающим нетерпением ждёт подвоха, но, кажется, что такой Рин — несгибаемый, упрямый, открытый — действительно настоящий. 

Соске вяло переключает координаты за координатами, а Рин говорит и говорит в микрофон. Он наблюдает за Соске — тот чувствует это всем телом — и с улыбкой машет раскрытой ладонью, когда Соске поднимает на него глаза. Они работают без устали день за днём, и Соске с ужасом понимает, что начинает привязываться. Не к новому месту, занятию, окружению. Именно к Рину. К его длинным рассказам с набитым ртом за завтраком, к его заразительному смеху, к его горделивой уверенности в каждом своём шаге. Стыдно признать, но Соске действительно не хватало всего этого. Больше всего на свете ему не хватало друга.

Рин шутит над Соске, будто они знакомы лет сто. Хохочет до слёз над каждой его шуткой и демонстративно здоровается с ним в коридорах, ударяя кулаком о кулак. В убежище не одобряют их дружбу, Соске слышит это в перешёптывании за спиной и видит в презрительных взглядах. Соске — чужак, а Рин — слишком свободных нравов. Их радиорубка — бескрайний мир для двоих. И это место очень похоже на дом.

Стоит им найти обитаемую частоту, и Рин берёт след, словно гончая. Он частит расположение убежища, а после азбукой Морзе стучит то же самое в микрофон. Соске кажется, что целый мир должен услышать зов Рина. И пару раз они правда наводят на убежище рейдеров. Они спешат к авангарду защиты, потому что Рин чувствует себя немного виноватым. Потому что ему всегда нужно быть в центре событий, потому что без него не справятся. А Соске просто не может отпустить его одного.

Они всегда дерутся, словно в последний раз, — ведь в убежище действительно нечем заняться, — а после проводят по часу в медпункте. Пока латают их раны, они выслушивают сотни упрёков, но на губах у Рина горит улыбка героя. Соске смешит его лицо, и Рин отвечает не менее громким смехом. В такие моменты Соске чувствует себя, как никогда, свободным. Огонь в глазах Рина говорит ему, что раньше он и не был свободным.

 

— Меня кто-нибудь слышит? — выходит немного сипло, и Рин повторяет, хорошенько откашлявшись. 

Последние сутки они провели за приставкой, и Рин сорвал себе голос, доказывая, что пару раз он бы точно обыграл Соске. Если бы, да кабы. У них впереди ночная смена, но сил нет даже на то, чтобы поболтать и выяснить, кто всё же был круче. Соске уныло листает отчёт предыдущей группы, и буквы двоятся у него перед глазами. Наверное, всё дело в усталости, но пару человек в убежище уже слегли с температурой. Соске не хочется проваляться с неделю в клинике, он слишком отвык от одиночества и скуки. 

Бормотание Рина то и дело прерывается зевком. Кажется, ещё немного — и он вовсе забудет, что говорить. Соске кривляется ему, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть в реальность. Рин улыбается краешком губ и потягивается. Теперь он и правда выглядит бодрее, и Соске снова возвращается к бумагам и оборудованию.

Через полчаса становится совсем плохо. Голова раскалывается, и Соске начинает знобить. Стоит сходить в медпункт, но работа сама себя не сделает. Рин валится в кресло рядом, и вид у него такой же паршивый. В руках микрофон, но выдаёт Рин почти нечленораздельные звуки. Он смотри на Соске, прикладывает ладонь к его лбу и тяжело вздыхает. Соске на мгновения закрывает глаза, а открыть их обратно — уже нет сил. 

В рубке повисает внезапная тишина. Соске слышит мерное дыхание Рина, и этот ритм почти убаюкивает. Рин откашливается снова и запевает. Соске не разбирает ни одного слова, но, кажется, это колыбельная. Тихая, несмелая, искренняя. Голос Рина по-домашнему тёплый, нежный, обволакивающий. Всё это, конечно, чушь собачья, но Соске ведётся. Его ведёт от звука голоса Рина, и головная боль степенно сменяется приятной сонливостью. 

Соске засыпает, и его наполняет спокойствие. Спокойствие и капля чувства вины. Но если что-нибудь случится, Рин обязательно его позовёт. Рин позовёт, а Соске услышит.


End file.
